MY Ryu
by Grimm-kun
Summary: I want to be all of his" ryu thought. Rei x Ryu
1. Chapter 1

My Ryu Chapter: 1

My Ryu

Chapter 1: Sleeping Adjustments

Ryu awoke to the sound of the birds chirping loudly around the trees he was leaning his tired body against. He sighed. This had been the second night in a row where he hadn't slept well.

Deciding that it was probably time to get up anyways, he stood from his comfortable tree and stretched, hearing his bones and tight joints crack. He scratched the top of his head and yawned as he walked towards the tent where the girls were probably still sleeping.

He opened the flap and walked in, not surprised that Nina and Momo were still snoring happily as they slept. He crouched near the two and shook they're shoulders. "Hey. Nina, Momo, wake up." He said.

They fidgeted but still stayed asleep. He rolled his eyes. The girls were basically dead while sleeping. He pushed harder, still there was no sign of waking up. "Nina, everyone is getting attacked by monsters! We're dying!" He yelled.

She shot up looking around incredulously. "What! I'll save you!" She said dramatically. He rolled his eyes. "Okay I got one person up." He thought. He removed Momo's hat and tugged at her ears. "C'mon." He groaned. "Wake up already. We found some weird machines." He lied. Her eyes shot open and she instantly pulled her glasses on. "Really?!" She asked excitedly. "No, but you need to wake up." He replied.

She stared blankly. "I got tricked?" She asked. Ryu nodded. She gave a quiet "oh my" and straightened up her dress as she arose.

"We need to wake up the others." He stated while opening the tent's flap for the girls to leave first.

When they exited the tent, the rest of the group was already up and sitting around they're now dead fire in the middle of the camp. "You're all already awake?" He asked. Rei nodded. "Well since we were apparently we were all dying, we had to make sure no monsters had come while we were sleeping." He replied sarcastically. Ryu blushed and looked down. "Sorry." He replied. Rei shrugged and sat down on the grass. "No big deal. You had to wake up those bears anyway." Nina shot him a glare. "I do not sleep like a bear." She said.

"You're right." He responded. She smiled brightly. "You're worse." He said as he sharpened his daggers. Her smile dropped and turned into a frown. "Rei, you're a jerk." She said as Rei held his stomach as he laughed heartily.

Ryu smiled.

When everyone was fully awake and kicking, Momo was discussing on the area they were staying at and how its weather changed frequently.

"The people at the last town we visited said that every couple of days that the weather and temperature changes rapidly." She explained. "I kept a log of the weather patterns so we can know if we should go outside the tent or not. Today is going to be sunny."

Everyone was listening intently on the updates except for Ryu who was trying his best not to fall asleep. "yu? Ryu, are you listening?" Momo asked. Ryu looked up immediately (He was looking down) and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah." He replied. Momo sighed and repeated what she had said earlier.

The group had enough food and equipment so today was basically a free day to do anything. Peco stayed in the tent and slept, Garr stayed near his thinking corner beside the tent, Nina was playing with Honey and Momo was writing in her book of notes. While Ryu leaned against a tree to try and get some sleep. Rei was feeding the now lit fire with some fallen sticks and branches.

Ryu finally fell into his own exhaustion and went to sleep. He dreamed of the house Rei, Teepo and himself used to live in. He longed for this whole problem with Myria and the brood to hurry up and end. But, he knew this would not end quickly. He would have to deal with all the trouble and then he might be able to live a normal life afterwards.

His hopes depleted. He longed for the war to be over and he wanted to start his life. Not as the brood prince, but as Ryu. And he especially wanted to pursue his greatest wish. To belong to Rei, his secret love. He wanted to be Rei's and to only be his, no one else's.

While he was in the middle of his thoughts, he felt a tug on his arm. His eyes opened reluctantly. Rei was now clearly in his vision. He backed up a little out of surprise and looked at the blonde-haired elder in front of him. "R-Rei?" He stuttered. "Everyone is going to sleep now. We have the tent tonight." He said. Ryu nodded and stood up. He followed Rei inside the tent and saw Nina frowning as Momo tried to tell her something.

"There's probably a bunch of bugs outside." She mumbled. Nina had always complained when it was her turn and Momo's turn to sleep outside. "Yeah, yeah." Momo said out of character, while pushing the teen outside.

Peco was still sleeping in the same spot and position as before. Ryu yawned wearily and found a spot on a sleeping bag and immediately went there to sleep. Rei lay across from him and quickly went into his favorite position. Of course Ryu was blushing from the close contact, but he was far to tired to worry about that now.

The moon outside the tent glowed calmly, setting a fluorescent light to the campsite. Nina and Momo slept peacefully on the healthy grass, Garr leaned against a tree as he slept. Peco was snoring calmly and Rei was sleeping lazily as he sprawled out. Everyone was sleeping well. All except Ryu, who was now battling the reason why he wasn't sleeping.

Ryu was trying to release himself from the grasp Rei's yellow tail had against his waist. "Damn." He thought as he blushed crimson. If anyone had seen this scene he would surely die of embarrassment. Though he did enjoy the grip that Rei had on him, now was not the time for this. He had to get at least some amount of sleep that night. He struggled as he tried to untie the tail that was entangled with him. He pulled it really hard this time and it released from his waist.

He sighed happily.

But this happiness did not last long. The tail released but shortly after Rei now entangled his hands and tail around Ryu. He blushed even harder than before and yelped as he felt Rei's hands snake against his chest, pulling him close to the cat-boy.

He was surely not going to get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

My Ryu

My Ryu

Chapter 2:

The next morning, the sky was filled with rainclouds and everything in the forest seemed to lose its shimmer and looked gloomy.

Ryu had awoken in sweat as a hot body wrapped their strong arms around his torso. Man was it hot! Ryu hissed at the unbearable heat. Well, at least the night before he had finally gotten some sleep. He pushed the body a good distance away from him and sighed. Even though it was breezy outside with the rainclouds threatening to fall, Rei's body was practically a radiator.

He stood up and stretched. Today he was going to find a place to cool off at and enjoy the short break he rightfully deserved. He walked out the tent and sat near the blazing fire that roared powerfully. He rolled his eyes. They forgot to put out the fire the other night. He stomped the fire out roughly with his khaki colored boots.

He looked upwards at the sky as he began feeling droplets of rain splash against his face. Shit.

He had to wake up Nina and Momo, who were sleeping outside. "Hey." He called. The sad thing was that he knew he wouldn't be able to wake the two. So, he let mother nature take it's course. Let the rain take care of it.

He went back inside the tent and sat in the farthest corner from Rei. He rested his face in the palm of his hand, eyes immediately wandering over to the sleeping cat. He blushed as a sudden thought hit his brain. He had basically slept with Rei. The thought mad his pants tighten.

Ryu groaned. Thought myself horny. He thought.

But still, the thought of being with Rei was nice. Well more than nice, more like excruciatingly extraordinary. Rei stretched out, kicking all his limbs in a specific direction and yawned. He was going to wake up soon.

Ryu dragged his eyes away from the sleeping beauty and arose from his spot when he heard a loud curse from outside. Great, the two outside finally woke up. It was raining really hard outside. He laughed.

The tent's flap for a door opened roughly, making a plastic bag popping sound. "Ryu, that was the most stupidest thing I can honestly say you have done." Momo said with annoyance. Nina came in next and began her ranting. "You ass!" She yelled. Rei grumbled in his waking sleep and flopped over to his back.

"What?" He asked innocently. Nina fumed with rage. "You know what you did! Why would you leave us in the rain like that!?" She yelled. A laugh exploded from Rei's once sleeping form.

He turned around and faced the girls, who were soaking wet. Momo's ears lay flat against her head as they were probably the most wet out of her body. "Jeez, look what-pff- cat dragged in!" He said laughing gaily.

Everyone stared at the laughing cat incredulously. Momo pulled a piece of her dress in a tight grip and twisted it angrily, squeezing the water out. Nina copied.

"Is everyone else awake at least?" She asked with a tone of acid. Garr walked into the tent suddenly, dripping slightly as he walked over to his favorite spot in the tent and sat down. Peco yawned loudly, but didn't wake. Instead he nuzzled his face into the blanket he was sleeping with and continued to emanate Zzz's.

"Yeah" Rei replied. Momo nodded. "Today, since it's cool outside we're going to find a place to cool off at. The weather is supposed to turn unbearably hot in a few days. So it's best we find a place to rest at." She explained the thoughts in her mind thoroughly.

"That was obvious." Rei stated with his face slumping back into its bored expression. "Anyways." Momo added glaring at the cat. "I'm going to partner up everyone and give you specific jobs to do."

She inhaled seriously, as if getting ready for a memorable speech "Nina!" She pointed a finger to the princess. "Yes!?" She asked enthusiastically. "You'll be paired up with me and we'll be looking for any places in the mountains." She ordered.

She continued her vigorous pointing and finally pointed to the two that were sitting close together chatting. "Rei! Ryu!" They immediately stopped their conversation and looked at the lady. "Hmm?" Ryu hummed.

"You two will look deeper in the forest for a lake, waterfall, or river. Any type of water paradise it doesn't matter." She said.

Ryu felt like hugging the bunny girl. Rei agreed lazily and Ryu nodded.

But the inside of him was beaming. His heart was pounding and his thoughts scrambled when he thought of being alone with Rei, when he wasn't dead tired.

He looked over at Rei, just to catch a glimpse of his handsome features. But just as he did, he noticed Rei had been staring at him for the whole time now.

He turned away and tried to cover his blush that painted his face crimson. He'd been caught!

Later that day, when the rainclouds had finally left the camp and the sun was shining dimly in the gray sky. Everyone was separating into groups of two and chatting loudly about the 'magical paradises" they'd found or some "dimension full of people who owned they're own beaches and was willing to share".

"Ok!" Nina said encouragingly. "Nobody can come back to camp unless they have good news to share."

For some odd reason, on her smiling face it seemed like a glint of seriousness was in her eye.

"Ok" Ryu replied trying to keep his excitement to a minimal.

Rei and Ryu left the camp first and were already deep inside the camp. The forest, and everything inside it was a fresh colored green. Ryu walked a few feet away from Rei who was leading the group.

The sky was turning darker. It'd probably rain again soon. "Hey. Ryu?" Rei called out. He stopped his speed walking and looked over to the teen. "Y-Yeah?" He stuttered shamelessly.

Is he going to ask him about who he likes? Well, loves in his case. He thought excitedly. Or even better was he going to confess?

He studied Rei's face intently, as if trying to read his mind by his facial expression. Which he failed.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat Myria?"

And the answer for that was not in Ryu's answer but his pissed expression.


End file.
